The Greatest Gift of All
by smacky30
Summary: Fluff. OOC. GSR. Sara gets a nice Christmas gift.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. That's why I work for a living.

The lab was alive with festive sights and sounds. The tree in the break room glowed with what appeared to be thousands of lights. Tinsel and garland decorated doorways. There were platters and bowls filled with homemade treats loading down the table. Someone had an Elvis Christmas CD playing loudly somewhere. It was Christmas Eve in Las Vegas and even the criminals seemed to be taking a break.

Sara was supposed to be double checking some fiber evidence. She was actually sitting behind the microscope, staring into space. She had never been one for daydreaming but something about the atmosphere today just seemed to call for it. This was the first Christmas that she hadn't fallen into a funk in more than twenty years.

Catherine was finishing up paperwork from the case she had just closed. Her goal was to finish as soon as possible and then beg to go home. Santa had a lot of work to do at her house and he would probably need her assistance. Her eyes glowed behind her glasses and a vague smile flitted across her face when she imagined Lindsay's reaction to the stuff Santa was bringing.

Nick was working on finding a match for tire marks found at a scene the previous night. This was a hurry up and wait job. Scan in the photos and start the system running. While he waited, he took a few minutes to call his parents in Texas. Even though he couldn't be home for Christmas he wanted to make sure they knew he was thinking of them. He had a few days off the following week and was planning to make the trip then.

Greg was wearing a Santa hat. The bell on the end of the hat jingled as he bobbed his head. His iPod was blaring "Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24" in his ears. He was processing blood evidence from the case he worked with Nick the night before. Waiting on the results, he executed some very snappy dance steps. Mia looked up, smiled and shook her head.

Warrick was in the A/V lab with Archie, going over a security tape, hoping to get a break on a car-jacking. He intended to spend his first Christmas as a married man with a house full of people. Tina was cooking dinner tomorrow for both of their families. He was helping. It was going to be a very special day. Having their loved ones together would be fun.

Even Grissom had some Christmas spirit. With his door closed so that he could concentrate on his paperwork he had replaced his usual classical music with Christmas classical music. He had actually done some shopping. He had a gift for each member of the team. A secretive smile played around his lips. He had a special gift for someone and he couldn't wait to get their reaction.

Around two in the morning Grissom took a tour through the lab. He was rounding up the team so that he could give them their gifts. As he found each one he said, "My office. Five minutes," before moving on. After stopping in the break room to get a cup of coffee and another piece of cake he returned to his office to find everyone waiting for him.

"Hello everyone," he started. "I…uh…just wanted to take a few minutes to tell you all…how much I appreciate the work that you do. This has been a difficult year for all of us…and you have all stood up to the challenges. Thank you."

His statement was greeted with shocked silence. The look on the faces of the people around him took Grissom by surprise. "What? Do you think I don't realize how hard you work?"

Finally Catherine spoke up. "No. We know that you realize. You just never say anything."

"Well, this year is different. I want to make sure that each of you knows…how much you are appreciated," Grissom said with a shrug. "Sometimes things happen that…uh…make you re-evaluate your life. What happened to Nick was definitely one of those things."

Warrick nodded and said, "You know, Griss, you're right. Everybody gets into a rut sometimes. It's easy to take your friends for granted."

Tears glistened in Catherine's eyes. Her voice was husky when she said, "I think that we are all closer now. I guess we did get something good from that after all." Her comment was met by murmurs of assent from the other team members.

Grissom cleared his throat and looked at the floor. Emotional displays had never been one of his strong suits. He raised his head and looked at each team member in turn. "I have something for each of you." Grissom walked around and retrieved a box he had stored under his desk. Sitting it on his desk he started pulling out wrapped packages.

"This one is for Catherine," he said. He walked over and handed the small box to the stunned blond. "Go ahead. Open it."

"Okay," she said as she started to rip the paper off. She lifted the lid off the box and gasped. Inside was a pair of delicately beautiful earrings. "Oh, they're gorgeous. Thank you." She jumped out of her chair and gave Grissom a hug. "These are too much Gil. You shouldn't have."

"You're welcome. I hope that you enjoy wearing them." Trying to hide his discomfort, Grissom removed another wrapped package from the box and gave it to Greg. "This one is for you," he said with a grin.

Greg tore into the wrapping. He opened the box and held up two tickets to the symphony. Grissom smiled at Greg's confusion. "I thought you could stand to gain an appreciation for real music." This comment elicited laughter from the entire group. Grinning goofily, Greg thanked Grissom. Finally he jumped up and gave Grissom an awkward hug.

Recovering from Greg's unexpected display, Grissom retreated behind his desk. He covered his embarrassment by reaching into the box. He pulled out another package. "This is for Warrick," Grissom said, walking over to hand it to his friend.

Warrick opened his gift a little slower than the others. His expression was wary. "I'm almost afraid to open this," he joked. Pulling the top off the box he found a reservation confirmation for a night at the Bellagio. There was also a gift certificate for an in room massage for two. "Oh yeah. This is awesome. Thanks Griss!" Warrick rose and gave Grissom a hug.

"I thought you and Tina deserved a special night. Enjoy it," Grissom said.

"Oh we will. I might need an extra day off," Warrick said with a grin earning another laugh from the group.

Grissom returned to the box on his desk and shot back over his shoulder, "Don't push your luck." Pulling a fourth package from the box Grissom walked over to Nick. "Nicky, this is for you. I hope you get as much pleasure from using it as I got from choosing it for you."

Nick took the package and tore off the wrapping. Opening the box, Nick held up season passes to Grissom's favorite amusement park. He looked a little confused until Grissom said, "Get every ounce of fun you can."

Nick's eyes were misty when he stood and gave Grissom his fourth hug of the night. "Thanks man. I'll put it to good use. They might even ask me to stop coming in. You are the best."

Grissom closed his eyes and cleared his throat again. His voice was husky when he said, "You're welcome." Walking to his desk one last time he picked up the final package. "This must be for you, Sara." Grissom had a very strange look on his face as he walked over to give her the box. Sara eyes were questioning as she took the package. "Open it," Grissom said softly.

Sara slowly tore the paper off of the box and pulled off the lid. Folding back the tissue paper, Sara pulled out a folded piece of note paper. Unfolding it, she read what was written there. Her eyes widened and then filled with tears. She looked at Grissom in disbelief.

"What is it girl?" Warrick asked. "You can't keep a secret. We showed you ours."

"Yeah," Nick chimed in, "tell us what you got."

Catherine looked from Grissom to Sara and back. She elbowed Warrick, "Shhh," she said.

"What?" Nick said. Then the silence of the others caught his attention. He too turned his head to stare at the boss and Sara.

"Sara?" Grissom whispered. "What do you think?" His nervousness evidenced by the tremor in his voice.

"Yes," she said with a smile. Her eyes locked on Grissom's.

A smile also split Grissom's face as he held out a hand. She placed hers in it. Pulling her to her feet he wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the team looked on in shock as she returned his embrace. Dangling from Sara's right hand was a note. That note could possibly be the greatest gift of all.

Sara,

Have dinner with me. I think I know what to do now.

Love, Grissom


End file.
